<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deseo by wassermelonee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446176">Deseo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wassermelonee/pseuds/wassermelonee'>wassermelonee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Medios tonos del alma [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Avengers, Humor, Insecure Peter Parker, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wassermelonee/pseuds/wassermelonee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony queda a una distancia bastante corta de él. De esta forma, puede notar la piel canela que contrasta con el cabello plateado de un modo singular; la curva de una sonrisa ascendiendo cual media luna en sus labios, sin mencionar sus perlas que brillan a la espera de una travesura.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Medios tonos del alma [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deseo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel ©. Lo narrado es una invención mía y con ello, algunos muy posibles errores gramaticales y ortográficos entre líneas. No beta reader.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>L</strong>a respiración de Peter es constante mientras sostiene la mirada de Tony. Él sabe a lo que vino, y se prometió a sí mismo que no se iría sin conseguirlo. <em>No puede ser tan difícil</em>, se dice, después de todo es algo que tendría que pasar algún día de estos. <em>Es mi turno, yo puedo hacerlo</em>.</p>
<p>— Sr. Stark, tengo que decirle algo. — Peter traga audiblemente cuando observa que Tony se va acercando, siente el sudor frío recorriendo poco a poco la región posterior de su cuello —. Así que por favor, escúcheme.</p>
<p>Tony está tan cerca de Peter que las palabras se atoran sin poder evitarlo en su garganta. Sus manos, inevitablemente delatan el estado en el que se encuentra. Tony desvía la mirada a ellas antes de regresar a sus ojos. Es sólo un segundo, pero Peter sin duda alguna lo sintió más largo.</p>
<p>Tony queda a una distancia bastante corta de él. De esta forma, puede notar la piel canela que contrasta con el cabello plateado de un modo singular. La curva de una sonrisa ascendiendo cual media luna en sus labios, sin mencionar sus perlas que brillan a la espera de una travesura.</p>
<p>Si antes sus intentos de ocultar su nerviosismo eran casi inútiles, ahora está seguro de que son bastante evidentes.</p>
<p><strong>«</strong> <em>Gran trabajo, Parker</em>. <strong>»</strong></p>
<p>— ¿Y bien? — ladeando la cabeza sin tratar de ocultar lo mucho que le divertía la reacción de Peter, Tony le dice —. ¿Qué me quieres decir, niño?</p>
<p>Relamiendo sus labios, Peter responde en un suave murmullo que <em>no es un niño</em>. — Sr. Stark, seré directo con usted. — Peter trata de no desviar su mirada de la suya y tomando todo el valor que tiene en su interior, dice —. Quiero que me permita tener el control esta vez.</p>
<p><em>Listo</em>, ahí está. <em>Lo dijo</em>.</p>
<p>Por un momento, nadie dice nada. Tony no sabe con certeza si existe una invitación abierta o alguna intención esperanzadora por parte de Peter. Así que solo asiente, lentamente y esperando lo que viene después.</p>
<p>Peter por su parte no puede estar más feliz consigo mismo viendo que sus palabras tuvieron un efecto positivo en Tony.</p>
<p>— Gracias, Sr. Stark. Le prometo que no tendrá queja de ningún ruido. — juntando sus manos, y alejándose del espacio de Tony se prepara para irse —. Eso sí, de los demás no puedo asegurar nada.</p>
<p><strong>«</strong> <em>¿De los… demás? </em><strong>»</strong>.</p>
<p>Ignorando el pequeño pulso eléctrico que recorre su piel, Tony pregunta. Aceptando dentro de sí que no le gustará mucho la respuesta. — ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con control, Peter?</p>
<p>Peter, deteniendo sus pasos sólo le observa con una genuina curiosidad.</p>
<p>— El <em>control remoto</em> de la televisión, Sr. Stark., usted o los demás Vengadores nunca me dejan tenerlo. Así que pensé: <em>eh, es una gran idea</em>, se lo diré hoy. — sonriendo dulcemente, agregó —. ¡Es un gran cambio de roles en el televisor!</p>
<p>Y así sin más, dejó la habitación sin saber el efecto que sus palabras provocaron en Tony.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Por favor, si lo deseas, dime lo que piensas. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>